te amo:33
by mari23021
Summary: kenny intenta recuperar el amor de stan ya que tambien le gusta craig y tubo relaciones con kyle por la peda x3 (no tomeis drogas o-o porfavor caga la vida xD)


te amo:333333

ya era la primera semana para solo faltaran 3 semanas para el fin de clases y todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta de disfraces que iva a ver en la noche menos para 2 chicos cartman y stan pero kyle y kenny si que ya habian conseguidos sus disfraces

encerio chicos porque no van-dijo kyle

si porque no quieren ir-dijo kenny viendo a stan que escusa tenia ya que desde que andan stan no lo a podido ver a la cara o hablarle o estar cerca de el(lo entiendo esa soy yo x3)

porque es perdida de tiempo-dijo cartman

yo solo no quiero ir asemas boy a estar en casa de craig con cartman y buttres nos quedaremos a dormir y despues nos iremos al lago-dijo stan con una sonrisa-a si se me olvidaba eso onque tampoco queria ir pero buttres me insitio y queria que parara de joser asi que le dije que si-dijo cartman

kenny estaba algo molesto kyle igual llego craig tweek y buttres

ahg hola chicos estan listo para la fiesta-dijo tweek-yo y kenny si pero ellos no iran-dijo kyle-otros que no iran ahg etto iran con ahg craig y buttres al ahg lago-dijo el pequeño tweek desepsionado ya que craig habia invitado a stan ya que le gusta pero craig no sabe que le gusta a tweek-si ellos iran con nostros-dijo craig poniendo una mano en el hombro de stan, stan se sonroja ya que antes le gustaba craig y tambien kenny pero mas kenny,kenny agarro de la cintura a stan y lo jalo asia el (celoso uwu)

y de que te iras vestido kyle ahg!-dijo el pequeño tweek-me ire vestido de vampiro y kenny de zombie y tu tweek-dijo kyle-ahg de fantasma

ya eran las 7 de la noche todos se abian ido ya a la fiesta meno cartman,stan,craig y buttres la pasaron padre hasta se enborracharon a la mañana siguiente los chicos se fueron al lago hata que el dia acabo y regrsaron a casa

a la mañana siguente todos estaban diciendo rumores de la fiesta del miercoles hasta subieron un video yo craig buttres y cartman lo queriamos ver nos daba curiosidad asi que pusimos el video y llego kyle y kenny

se vio que despues se puso divertida y despues en un desmadre hasta que paso una parte de dos chicos que tenian relaciones sexuale(amo el yaoi *w*) se ecuchaba ah kenny ah stan tan solo escuchar eso sintio que algo se rompio dentro de el queria llorar ya que era super mejor amigo con su novio stan se fue contento de hay como si nada ubiera pasado cartman se enojo con kenny por un rato pero lo perdono ya que antes ya habia tenido relaciones sexuales con kyle(no todos amemos a kyle pero nunca a stan solo porque su pelo no es de color D:)stan estaba enojado pero no queria que lo vieran enojado asi que se fue con craig

ya pasaron dos semanas y kenny estaba preocupado ya que stan nunca le hablo en esas dos semanas desde que vio el video solo se la pasaba con craig kenny estaba pasando por el baño escuchaba pequeños gemidos que provenian de hay entro y se llevo una leve sorpresa era carig manosiando a su pequeño stan

hey hola ken mm no te importa estoy en algo importante-dijo craig manosiando a stan-d-detente craig ah-dijo el pequeño stan con cara de casi exitado y sonrojado kenny empiesa golpiar a craig agarra a stan de la cintura y sale corriendo de hay y se lo lleba a la bodega abandonada que estaba lejos de los salones(e.e hay no lo esucharan gritar okno xD)

estas...bien?-dijo kenny agitado-mm...si-dijo stan arreglando su ropa-porque dejastes que craig te isiera eso tu eres mio-dijo kenny enojado-aja si claro kyle es tuyo yo aun no-dijo stan aun arreglandose kenny lo agarra por detras y empiesa a besar el cuello de stan-asi que quieres que aga lo mismo contigo-dijo pervertidamente-ah n-no-dijo stan tratando de desafarce de kenny pero todo lo que asia no funcionaba kenny llevo su mano hasta la entre pierna de stan adrento del pantalon tan en eso se puso desafar pero estaba llorando-porque haces esto despies de que me engañastes con kyle se que aun te gusta porque ase 3 años me lo abias dicho y ahg te...-stan fue interrupido por un tierno beso-hablas demasiado sabias-dijo kenny con una voz seductora-agh deja de jugar conmigo ve con kyle ya no quiero ser el remplaso de kyle-dijo stan lagrimas en los ojos-tu no heres su remplaso-dijo kenny abrasando a stan-a etto el es mi rempalso-dijo stan enojado asiendo una cara de puchero-no el no es nada yo solo te amo a ti por-dijo kenny asienod pausa-porque?-dijo stan aun con su cara de puchero-porque ases los pucheros muy lindos eres pequeñito(asi yo kiero que sea es mi historia asi que no j****-...- porfavor xD)muy lindo muy muy...violable-en ese momento kenny salto ariba de stan apastandolo asiendo que stan sacara un gemido(pobresito ya le saco los tacos :'C)kenny lo beso muy salvajemente en el cuello dejandole una marca a stan-ahg k-kenny b-asta m-me lastimas-kenny no asia caso y no le dio tanta importancia-k-kenny!-inistia el pequeño stan tratando de quitarse a kenny pero nada funcionaba-stan ya no me puedo contener ya quiero hacerte mio-dijo kenny pervertidamente desabrochando el pantalon de stan-ahg no ya deja de jugar conmigo se que no me amas y sueltame-dijo stan con lagrimas en la cara y con los ojos medioabiertos-stan encerio te amo como quieres que te lo demuestre-dijo kenny mirando directamento a stan-que me sueltes y dejarme ir y no me agas esto y ya te creo-dijo stan desesperado queria irse de hay olvidar todo lo que paso-encerio te amo y poreso quiero quitarte tu virginidad antes de que alguien mas me la gane estoy dispuesto a peliar por ti-dijo kenny stan estaba confundido no sabia si perder su virgindad con kenny o de que solo era un juego solo trataba de quitarsela y dejarlo-no porque se que medejaras despues de esto-dijo stan lipiando sus lagrimas ya que penso que no valia la pena llorar-ahg te amo entiende ...-kenny empeso a decir mas cursilerias pero stan ya estaba casi apunto de vomitar asi que lo interumpe con un beso-hablas demasiado jejeje-dijo stan riendo-osea me perdonas-dijo kenny-mm sip-dijo stan con una sonrisa-que bien bueno vamonos te dejare en casa-dijo kenny mientras que stan acomodaba su ropa por el acto de kenny-esta bien

kenny y stan ya estaban en el camino para la casa de stan hasta que se toparon con (chan chan chan okno ._.)craig-hey stan siempre aremos lo de la tarde-dijo craig mirando a stan y stan viendolo a el(esto se ignifica que quieren una pelea pokemon 0o0 okno x3)-emm nose tal vez bueno bay-dijo stan avansando-oye que aran en la tarde-dijo kenny un poco molesto-emm algo que habiamos planiado nuestro grupo de de bueno como sea solo iremos hacer algo-dijo stan un poco nervioso-em esta bien-dijo kenny un poco desanimado-y a que hoas vas con tu grupo-dijo kenny con un sonrisa falsa-en unas dos horas-dijo stan sonriendo

llegaron a la casa de stan y no habia nadien-tenemos casa sola-dijo kenny sonriendo(y que te apaludo?)-jejej si wii quieres algo-dijo stan mirando a kenny con una sonrisa kenny se empeso a cercar a stan para que se callera al piso dejando a kenny ariba de el-te digo que quiero un poco de ti-dijo kenny susurrandole a stan en su oido que iso que stan temblara-k-kenny tal vez te follastes a kyle pero yo aun no estoy listo-dijo stan mirando asia otro lado para no mira la cara de kenny-que importa tambien con kyle era mi primera vez y bueno le gusto creo-dijo kenny mirando asia stan-oh gracias por recordarme eso-dijo stan mirando solo asi el piso paresia emo(otro yo okey solo aveces lo soy x3)-l-losiento no queria recordartelo pero encerio tengo ganas de ti (hoy tengo ganas de ti *cantando* me acorde de la cancion x3)-e-esta bien pero ten cuidado q-que no quiero estar solo caminando con difilcultad-dijo stan un poco miedoso-esta bien *le dolera lo se*-penso kenny mientra miraba a su innocente stan quitandose la ropa-okey vamos a empesar-dijo kenny quitandose su ropa stan estaba un poquito sonrojado ya que el ya estaba todo desnudo y kenny solo lo miraba con una risa maliciosa(la mia cuando veo yaoi *^*okno cuando quiero que le pase algo a un amigox3)-q-que me vez?-dijo stan-nada solo que te vez violable-dijo kenny mientras se acercaba a su pequeño shota(okno no es shota pero quiero que lo sea*^*)-ah e-esta bien p-pero deja de verme me pones nervioso-dijo stan tembloroso-esta bien bueno estas listos-dijo kenny acercandose a stan-n-no me sineto raro-kenny no iso caso a lo que dijo stan y lo tiro al piso para empesarlo a besar kenny me tio su mienbro a stan(no quiero decir la dos palabras me da cosa ._.)muy rapido que iso que stan gimiera muy fuerte(lo bueno es que nadien estaba en casa :D)-k-kenny te ahg dije que tubieras cui.. ahg ado-dijo stan llorando realmente le dolia(pobre de stan:c)-losiento pero no pude contenerme-dijo kenny moviendose para alfrente y atras stan pusos sus brazos un poco temblorosos atras del cuello de kenny,stan solo gemia canto de un angel para kenny pero para stan era un poco vergonozoso y doloroso pero un poco exitante (._.)-k-kenny vez mas rapido-dijo stan un poco sonrojado-esta bien-dijo kenny mientras elevava la velocidad pasaron vario minuto y stan ya empesaba a exitarse mas-s-stan boy a eyacular-dijo kenny agarrando muy fuerte stan-ah esta b-bien ah-kenny eyaculo adentro de stan sacando un gemido al igual que stan pero el de el fue mas fuerte-ahh k-kenny q-q-queiro mas-dijo stan muy sonrojado-esta bien mi pequeño pervertido-(nunca mas vere yaoi mientra escribo ._. ando pervertida mode:on x3)pasaron la horas y los dos se encontraban acostados en la cama-k-kenny-dijo stan tartamudando un poco-si?-dijo kenny abarazando a stan y acomodandose-te quiero-dijo stan acomodandose con kenny-yo te amo-dijo kenny mientras besaba la frente de kenny y quedaron profundamente dormidos

jade:tal vez aga segunda parte ewe y mi siguente historia se de unas de mis parejas favorita de kagerou project hibiya x hiyori y se llamara ... aun nose asiq ue alguien me ayuda en el nombre porfavor y losiento si pongo lemon esque me encanta esta ppareja y me gusta el yaoi lemon e-e y stan es de kenny y de kenny D: bueno chao chao nos vemos en mi siguiente historia:3


End file.
